


Tattoo

by Aintrio



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio





	Tattoo

 

达米安曾一度认为在身上刻下永久的纹身非常愚蠢。因为这就如同一个独特的标记，容易被人记住——而对于有着双重身份的超级英雄们，这显然多余至极。

但是上述想法，在达米安遇上罗伊·哈珀的时候碎成了渣。

他的纹身太火辣了。

他太火辣了。

尽管在一开始，达米安仅仅是把他当作陶德有着怪诞幽默感的朋友，但现在……就算他们只是目光相接，或是互相碰触，都让达米安有种急迫的想和他干上一发的冲动和难以抑制的燥热。

他们的相处时常是干柴烈火，不论何时何地，最夸张的一次应该是他父亲的蝙蝠车驾驶座——而罗伊的纹身得付其中一大半的责任。

“闭上嘴专心操我，哈珀。”

“哦，什么都听你的，甜心！”

罗伊任由尚未成年的神奇小子把头埋进他的肩窝，短而利落的黑发顶着他的下巴，刺刺痒痒的。达米安修长的双腿勾着罗伊的腰，靴子的硬皮刮蹭着男人裸露的后背，配合着他每一次前后冲撞的轻快节奏……“哦，天哪，你真是棒极了，我以前说过这个吗，宝贝儿？”

“啧，当然，几乎每天都说。”达米安翻了个不耐烦的白眼。

“但我还是得再说一次，你棒极了，亲爱的！”罗伊低头亲吻他的额角，笑得宠溺而温柔。

达米安抬起头，近距离的打量着罗伊脖颈上的纹身，濡湿的发丝遮盖了他的部分视线，却依然挡不住那图案带给他的燥热感。男孩扬起下巴，在那滚烫的皮肤上舔过，舌头感受到罗伊喉结的上下滑动，达米安带着笑闭上眼。在那片性感的纹身处覆盖上他亲吻的暧昧痕迹。嘴唇深入而缓慢的吸允，甚至牙齿轻轻地啮咬，让唾液糅合着温热的汗水盈满他的味觉……耳中则充斥着罗伊微颤的呻吟。

“喜欢我的纹身？嗯？”

罗伊的嘴靠近，在他耳边吹着热气，让达米安的耳朵噌地一下就变得滚烫，颜色红艳而诱人。

“闭嘴……”

“我知道你喜欢，小家伙，”罗伊低声笑着，嘴唇轻轻蹭过达米安的脸颊，厮磨了好一会儿。然后一路啄吻直到男孩的锁骨，“我也喜欢，它们性感极了，你说是不是？”

“让你闭——唔……”

达米安羞恼的咬住嘴唇狠狠瞪他一眼，腰和腿都因为男人突如其来的深入顶弄而不住颤抖，高潮的来临完全不受他的控制，在罗伊灵活的手中他很快释放了所有……而男人留在他体内的粗壮也同样达到了快感的顶峰射在了里面。

在罗伊慢慢抽出自己疲软阴茎的同时，那乳白色的粘稠液体滴滴答答的落在了蝙蝠车的座椅上。达米安沉着脸一屁股坐在罗伊大腿上，后面的小穴仍然在流淌满溢的精液，很快弄脏了男人的裤子，但显然罗伊对此并不介意依旧满脸笑意。

“哈珀你个蠢货！”达米安气急败坏的骂道，但听起来更像是埋怨或撒娇，“下次再敢这么做我一定会切掉你的老二，然后黏在你额头上，让你变成独角兽。”

罗伊吐了吐舌头，眼中却充满了戏谑。他大力揉了揉达米安的小屁股，坏心眼地捏了把又拍打几下，发出了‘啪啪’的羞耻声响，“你才舍不得这么做呢，小可爱。你那里可喜欢我的老二了，刚才还咬得紧紧的根本不让我走呢。”

达米安闻言危险地眯起眼，在罗伊能反应过来之前就突然张嘴咬住了他的手臂——正好咬在有纹身的地方，用力之深，几乎能看见牙齿刺进肉里沁出血珠。直到罗伊嗷嗷直叫着大呼疼达米安才终于不甘心地松开。

原本纹身的地方盖上了一个新鲜的，艳红的牙印。

“好好好我错了还不行吗！下次我一定事先打招呼！”罗伊勉强扯出个笑脸去哄他满肚子火的小小男友，“原谅我这次嘛，我真的知道错了。”

“啧。”达米安瞪了他一眼，却也颇为后悔地看了看那道牙印——他真不该咬在罗伊完美的纹身上——但男孩很快又沉下脸趾高气昂地命令道，“把这里弄干净，我可不想让父亲发现。”

“是是是，我的小少爷，一切你说了算。”

 

 

 

****END** **


End file.
